Dark Robin
by KaliAnn
Summary: Its taken me a long time to post this so here's the summary. Right before the Titans rescue Robin from Slade his darker persona decides it time to take control. Can the Titans stop Dark Robin and save their Robin? Or is it to late? Part one of three
1. New Persona

Disclaimer. I don't own Teen Titans. But I wish I did.  
  
Summery. I thought the ending to Apprentice was weak so I tweaked it a bit. Meet the darker half of Robin. Dark Robin.  
  
Chapter one Freedom  
  
Things were very bad. The Titans were infected with nanoscopic probes and were dying. Slade was controlling Robin and he was still his apprentice. But the worst thing of all was this splitting headache Robin had that was getting louder and stronger in his head.  
  
"Attack Robin. It's the only way to stop their pain." Whispered Slade.  
  
Robin started to run to the machine that controlled the probes when halfway there something strange happened. "Ahhh!" he screamed clutching his head. Everyone watched him as he started shouting. "No go away you can't have control." "Yes I can!" Shouted a second darker voice.  
  
Robin stood up and faced the Titans. His eyes were glowing red. His smile was evil. Suddenly he launched himself at the Titans and begin attacking them viscously. "You can stop hurting now. I'm in control now." Robin said  
  
Slade stopped the probes attack out of surprise. What was going on? His apprentice was acting strangely. First the eyes, now his voice was laced with evil in it.  
  
"Robin what wrong with you?" Starfire asked weakly. She was drained from the probes attack. She stared at her best friend. Something wasn't right.  
  
" I must thank you and the Titans for freeing me. I've been stuck so long in Robin's head that I thought I never get out. But now I'm out and free. By the way my name is Dark Robin. I'm your Robins evil side. The side he never expressed. Since you freed me I'll let you live but don't try to follow me." He told her coldly  
  
He turned to leave when Beastboy attacked as a leopard. Right before his paws could touch him he spun around and shot him with heat beams coming out of his eyes. Beastboy collapsed in pain.  
  
"Cool. I didn't think that trick would work in the real world. Well bye." Dark Robin said. He threw down a smokescreen ball. In a few seconds Slade and him were gone and the Titans were left alone.  
  
"Okay I know its usually BB who's slow on the uptake but what just happened here?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"It would seem Robins darker half has decided to take a life of its on. I also fear if we don't do something Robin will be lost to us." Raven told them all.  
  
Staring dejectedly at the place there leader and friend last stood they got up took the probe machine and walked home.  
  
They got rid of the probes but it was a hollow victory without Robin. All they could do was stare sadly out of the window wondering where their Robin was and if he was okay. 


	2. Enemy

Enemy  
  
Slade looked at his apprentince. He was calmly examing his gear. After a few minutes of silence Slade decide to ask Robin what was going on.  
  
"Robin?" he asked  
  
"My name is Dark Robin. Master do we have a plan to destroy the Titans or not?" Dark Robin asked  
  
"No we don't. I would like to know what is going on. Your acting much more like me than you used to." Slade replied  
  
"Not surprising since I'm a totally different Robin. I better explain. Everyone has two sides to themselfs. A good and evil. Most people learn to balance to the two but not Robin. He repressed all of his dark tendinces and I'm the result. A totally new person. I've locked up the Robin you know and now I'm in control. I live to serve you Master Slade." Dark Robin explained.  
  
Slade was impressed, pleased, and exspecially thrilled that he now had Robin right were he wanted him. He would definetly become a great crimnal mastermind one day. This was working out perfectly.  
  
"No need to call me master. Were partners in this. I'm your mentor, your father. We can rule Jump City together." he whispered  
  
"And bring the Titans down to there knees. I have a plan that could not only disable them permently it would also get rid of the Justice League." Dark Robin told him while laughing manicly  
  
"So what is your plan son?" Slade asked proudly. He listened closely as Dark Robin outlined a plan that was errorproof. No way would they fail. They had everything on their side.  
  
Meanwhile back at Titans Tower the team was arguing about what they should do.  
  
"We can't just leave Robin with Slade. We must rescue him." cried Starfire.  
  
"In case you didn't notice Star he attacked us! We tried to save him and he turned on us. Face it he belongs to Slade now." Beastboy said harshly  
  
"Your wrong Robin didn't attack us his dark half did. That's completly different. Cyborg tell him." Star yelled.  
  
" I don't know Starfire. Even if it was only half of him he still attacked us. We can't just forgive him." Cyborg told  
  
Starfire grapped him and pulled in front of her. Her eyes were blazing as she shouted "Are you saying we should abandon our learder, our friend in his hour of greatest need? Just because he isn't in control of himself? I won't allow that."  
  
"Neither will I. I belive I have a solution to our problem." Raven told the others.  
  
"What is it Raven?" Beastboy asked  
  
Before Raven could answer the giant screen came to life. Robin face appeared in front of them.  
  
"Greetings Titans. How nice it is to see my former teamates." He said cooly.  
  
"What do you want Robin?" Cyborg demanded  
  
"Temper temper Cy. And after all the trouble I go to be civial. I guess if your not intrested in what I have to say." Dark Robin tutted  
  
"What is it you want Dark Robin? Were busy right now." Raven asked darkly  
  
"Same as you guys want I suspect. I want to talk face to face with you guys. Maybe we can discuss our future." Dark Robin explained. He looked like that saying no to him would kill him.  
  
Starfire stared at him. He may have still been wearing Slade's outfit but he had on a black cape simiular to his old one. "Friend we will meet with you to talk to you. Wear are you."Starfire asked happily.  
  
"Wow wait one minute. Not now. Meet me at the old communty center in one hour okay."  
  
"Okay Robin see you then." Starfire said.  
  
He cut the connection smiling. He knew them all to well. He knew what they try. He hoped they wouldn't dissapoint him.  
  
The Titans knew it was a trap but with Raven's mirror they hope to get into his head and switch personallities.  
  
One hour later they were at the rec center. "Okay dude were here but were is Robin?" asked a confused Beastboy.  
  
"Right here." He shouted as he attacked them. He knocked them all silly. Just as things were about to go horribly wrong Raven used the mirror on him sending them all to his subconcisses. 


	3. Captured

A Dark mind.

The Titans picked themselves up and glanced around in surprise. They had expected to find something similar to Raven's mind. Instead they found themselves in downtown Gotham.

"Um okay what's going on Raven?" Beastboy asked confused

"As near as I can figure this is Robin's mind. All subconciess minds reflect a place we think is safe. Since Robin grew up here he must feel safe." Raven explain. She tucked the mirror safely away inside her cloak.

"The city is completly deserted. How do we find Robin and advoid his darker persona?" Starfire asked.

"Well the only people here should be diffrent sides of Robin's personality. All we have to do is ask one of them when we meet them where our Robin is and if we encounter his darker side we take him out." Cyborg told the group. "Now come on."

The four of them began to walk the empty streets. Everything was earily quite. All four Titans were visiably nervose. They had expected to see Robin's dressed up in different colors representing diffrent sides of his personality but nothing had appeared.

Finally after walking for what felt like an hour but had only been twenty minuets they stopped. Exhausted they sat down to take a break.

"Guys this is worse than Raven's mind. At least in her mind you had company. Its like his mind is a complete blank!" Beastboy wailed

"My sensors have yet to pick up any signs of life. Our plan seems to have backfired. Maybe we should give up and return home." Cyborg said in defeat.

"No! We are Teen Titans and we never give up not even when it looks hopeless! We are going to save are bestfriend even if it kills us. I couldn't live with myself if we didn't try. Have I made my self perfectly clear?" Starfire demanded

"Crystal Star." Cyborg replied

"I just thought of something." Raven told the group

"What is it Raven?" Beastboy asked curious

"It occured to me where looking for Robin in the wrong place. Where do you lock up insane bad guys in Gotham?" Raven asked the group.

"The insane asylum! Robin must be in Arkham and Dark Robin must be there waiting for us." Cyborg said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go save our friend." Starfire said as she flew as fast as she could to the asylum.

When they arrived at their destination they where greeted by a twelve year old girl wearing a black skirt, white blouse, and red blaser. Her hair was brown and went to her shoulder matched her eyes.

"Hello my name is Annie. I am the keeper of this place. What can I do for you?" the girl asked in a polite tone of voice.

"Hello Annie I'm Starfire. We are looking for are friend Robin have you seen him?" Starfire asked the girl.

"Yes. If you follow me I'll take you to him." She turned and left.

"Should we follow her? I mean what part of Robin does she represent?" Cyborg asked. His sensors were little help here.

"I don't know if we can trust her but she's the only link we have to Robin so let's go." Raven replied. The other three Titans followed her down the corridor.

Annie lead them to a room that had a thick steel door on it. Opening the door she let them inside. There on the far wall in some sort of force field chained to wall was a battered Robin.

The Titans ran over to him forgoing safety. They were all concerned about their safety. That proved to be their undoing. Just as Cyborg was about to get him out of the field he woke up. Groggily he said "Its a trap! Run!"

Too late with in ten minuets each Titan was knocked out by a powerful gas. Falling to the floor Dark Robin stepped out of the shadows laughing. "Got you." he said

Starfire was the last to come to. She woke up chained to the wall in chains that were unbreakable. Glancing to her right she saw the other Teen Titans chained up too. In front of her Dark Robin was survying his catch.

"Have a nice nap? Good phase one of my plan is complete time for phase two. Soon you will be joined by the Justice League and you will all be a part of my collection. Raven thanks for the mirror it was vital for my plan well ta ta Titans." Dark Robin said using the mirror to dissapear leaving the Titans hanging.


	4. Betrayle

Betrayle.

Dark Robin returned to the new hide out eagered to to tell Slade his good news. He arrived without any surprises and entered Slade's private quarters. "It's done. Phase one of my plan is complete. I'm ready to move onto phase two." he reported

Slade slung around from his desk his eye gleaming. "Then you where successful in capturing the Titans?"

"Yes. They did exactly what I thought they would. Using Raven's magic mirror they tried to rescue my weak pathtic good side. I manage to trap them in Arkaham. The same place I was locked up in for years. I have obtained the mirror from Raven. I can use it to trap the members of the Justice League before they notice anything is wrong." Dark Robin told his new "father" showing him the mirror.

"Are you sure you can take on the League on by yourself? There a seven of them. One of them happens to be an telepath and all the others have exstroadnary powers. This would be your most difficult challange ever." Slade told his apprentince with concern in his voice. He didn't want him to fail.

"You have nothing to worry about Father. I have one member of the League already wrapped around my finger. He trusts me with his life. Now do you have my other costume ready?" Dark Robin asked with a malicious tone of voice.

Snapping his fingers a Sladebot stepped out of the shadows and handed him his old costume. It was torn in several places and the cape was shredded. The shoes had all kinds of marks on it. "Here's some movie make up. Apply it to yourself to make it look like you where in a fight. I'll be waiting for your return son. Don't dissapoint me." Slade warned.

"I won't Slade. You have my word that I won't return empty _minded."_ Dark Robin with a harsh laugh. Grabbing the torn up uniform he dissapeared with a bunch of Sladebots.

Meanwhile up in the Watchtower Batman was montering the channels. Glancing around to make sure he was alone he brought up a picture on the monitor. It showed him and the whole gang. He smiled as he looked at it. He was worried about Robin. Ever since he formed the the Teen Titans in Jump City he hadn't called as often. He had given him an emergency communciator incase he needed to get in touch with him but other than that he hadn't heard a word from his adopted son.

Suddenly an emergency call was coming through to the Watchtower. Calling the entire League to join him they all arrived a few minuets later. "What's up Bats? What's the emergency?" Flash asked the Cape Crusader.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been able to get a lock on the signal. Something jamming it. I'll have to boost the signal. Ah here we go." Batman finished with the computer and an image came on the screen. It was faint and blurry at first but it cleared up. He gasped involuntarly when he saw who was calling them.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Please if anyone can hear me listen. The Teen Titans have been attacked! Slade has captured them. I'm injured and need help please someone help." Robin pleaded. The signal dissapeared and they where left alone in the room.

Batman rose up from his chair and said "Let's go. He needs are help." He tried to push past them but Superman stopped him.

"Wait a minuet Batman. How do we know that he was being legit? I mean someone could have faked that to trick us." Superman told his friend

"How can you say that Superman? I know Robin. He would never betray us."

"Bats it sounded a little forced. I don't know." Flash told him

"We can't just go gallavanting off after your little friend just because he called." G.L. said to him.

Batman glared at him and once again tried to get to the Javilan. But was stopped by Hawkgirl and Wonder Women. "Listen Batman if your going down there to save him we're coming too." Hawkgirl told him

"That's right. Were a team. Were all going together." Wonder Women told everyone gathered.

The Martian Manhunter nodded in agreement. Superman sighed in defeat and nodded. They all boarded the Javilan. Using the signale from the communicator they where able to determine Robin was in the Jump City quarry.

When they arrived the couldn't find signs of anyone alive. There where signs of a major fight had taken place. While they searched for Robin Superman decided to learn a little more about Slade. "So Batman who's this Slade guy anyways? I've never heard of him."

"According to Robin he controls all the underground activities in Jump City. His goal in life is to destroy the city. Robin is obssessed with finding out who he really is. He says that his friends have said that he and Slade are a lot alike. He hates being compared to him." Batman told his commrades.

"Who wouldn't? I mean being compared to a bad guy is bad for your reputation." Hawkgirl commented. Suddenly the group came to a halt. They had spotted a body.

They raced over to it. Batman was the first one to reach him. It was Robin and he looked pretty bad. Batman cradled him checking his pulse and bandaging him up. "We have to get him back to the Javalin. He's lost a lot of blood."

They were about to leave when Johhn eyes glowed bright orange. "Wait. Something isn't right." They all stopped. Suddenly Robin sprang to life in Batman's arm and shouted "Now!"

Out of nowhere sixty Sladebots appeared surronding them. Robin smiled his eyes glowing red as he backed away from the League. "I can't believe you fell for it. Especially you Batman. It looks like student has outdone teacher. Now if you don't mind I'm on a tight schedule so if you could surrunder I be very happy. No? Then Sladebots atttack!" Dark Robin commanded

The Robots seperated the Leauge. They where a lot tougher than Slade's usual batch. Their powers had no effect on them. Hawkgirl charged her mace and began swinging at them. The robot's forced her into a tight space where she began panicing. That's when Dark Robin zapped her with the mirror.

His next target was Flash. When the Scarlet Speedster ran by to catch him he showed him the mirror and he was gone. Methodicaly he took out all the Justice Leauge saving Batman for last. After capturing Wonder Women he laughed harshly. "I just took out the worlds greatest hero's without breaking a sweat. How does it make you feel Bruce that you protege has turned to the dark side? Come on I want to know." Dark Robin asked as he approached his former teacher and father figure.

"Dick why have you done this? I demand you tell me what's going on now!" Batman asked desperate to find out the truth.

" Its quite simple Bruce. You remember Slade? I told you all about him. Well he made me his apprentince. I've accepted the job without a single regret. In fact I came up with a plan to take over the world. I hope your proud of me. I know my new father is. Oh by the way I don't go by Robin. It's Dark Robin." Dark Robin explained calmly. He let loose a bunch of birdrangs which Batman advoided.

"I don't want to fight you but I have no choice. You must be stopped." Batman charged at his former friend. Batarang in hand he was ready to let loose when he felt himself be transportad away. He blacked out for awhile. When he came to he was chained up to the wall with the rest of them in Arkaham.

"Slade this is Dark Robin. Phase two is complete. I'm proceeding to Phase three. Over and out." They both started laughing evily over their shared success.


	5. Plans

Plans

"Oh man what happen? I feel like I just went through a blender." The Flash said out loud shaking his head.

"Where are we anyways?" G.L. asked

"Your in Robin's mind." A voice replied.

Glancing up the Justice League glanced across from them. There on the opposite side of the room was the Teen Titans.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Hawkgirl asked as she struggled against her chains. Next to her Superman was trying to burn his off.

"Please friends don't bother. We are the Teen Titans. I'm Robin's best friend Starfire. This is Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy. Please forgive Robin he's not himself." Starfire explained to the JL.

"We've noticed. What in the name of Hera is wrong with your best friend?" Wonder Women asked. She kept trying to break her chains even though she saw it was hopeless.

"And what did you mean we are in Robin's mind?" Martian Manhunter asked quietly.

The Titans looked helplessly at one another. How do you explain to these great hero's who even they worshipped that your best friend hadn't and had betrayed you at the same time?

"Why don't you explain from the beginning?" Superman told the teenagers noticing their expressions.

"It began months ago when three members of the H.I.V.E. a school that trains teenagers to be villains attacked us. They took over our tower but thanks to Robin we recaptured our home and learned about Slade." Cyborg started.

"The next time was when he broke Plasmas out of jail and he and Cinderblock attacked. We had some problems but got over them in time to stop him. Later he tricked two brother's Thunder and Lighting to create a flame monster. We managed to stop him." Beastboy continued

"Robin then became a criminal known as Red X to trap Slade. He stole three computer chips and attacked us. He told us he had to fool Slade and Slade only figured it because he saved Beastboy from being run over by a train. That's when we first compared him to Slade." Raven added

"Oh but are last adventure was more horrible than being miners in dung heaps on Glorak 3! Slade told us he had a Chronaton Detonator." Starfire started to say

"Wow hold up a minuet. A what detonator?" Flash

"A Chronoton detonator. It eradicates all chronatones in a localized area utterly destroying the temporal component of the time space continuum." Batman explained.

Everyone just kind of stared. "What in the world did just say? Was that even in English?" Flash asked

"He said that the machine is suppose to freeze time permently you dingaling!" G.L. shouted at him

"Oh. Of course I knew that." Flash said covering up his embarassment.

"Please continue Ms. Starfire." Johhn encouraged her.

"Well anyways the detonator was a fake but we didn't know that. After we were separated in the sewers Robin went after Slade and we got infected with nanoscopic probes. Slade made a deal Robin. If he never spoke to us again and obeyed Slade he let us live. Refuse and watch us die from the inside out." Starfire finished.

"That lousy creep. So if Robin was doing this to protect you why are you here?" Wonder Women asked.

"Well you see it's like this. We discovered the probes and went to rescue Robin. But right before Robin could infect himself Dark Robin took control." Raven gravely replied

"Yeah we left empty handed and removed the probes. Later we tried using Raven magic mirror to save him but he trapped us here in his mental Arkaham." Cyborg tried to explain

"Now that he's captured us here as well as you he can do whatever he wants." Beastboy complained

"He has powers of his own now. He can shoot laser out of his eyes, he's faster and stronger to. We don't know what his plan is. Do you know Mr. Batman? Robin has always spoken highly of you." Starfire pleaded

"If he wanted to capture us he did for a reason. And only one makes sense. He needs access to the Javelin 7." Batman told them

"But why would he need the Javelin?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"It's obviese. He needs to get to the Watchtower." Hawkgirl told him

"What would he want in the Watchtower Batman?" Superman asked his friend.

"I don't know for sure but what ever it can't be good."

Meanwhile on the Watchtower Dark Robin was making a few last minuet adjustments. Installing the last of the chips he stolen as Red X he went over to a council and called Slade.

"Report apprentice. Did phase three go as planned?" Slade demanded

"Everything is ready and rearing to go Master. I'm ready to commence with phase four. If I don't succeeded in convincing them to join us then their powers will be ours to share. Ha Ha Ha." Dark Robin laughed evilly as he headed to the Javelin. It was time to explain his plan to his captives when he got back to Earth.


	6. Power

Power

"We have to bust out of here before something goes horribly wrong." Beastboy spoke up after trying for the sixteenths time to morph out of his restraints.

"Like things haven't gone wrong enough already." Raven replied sarcastically.

"Why has our Robin not tried to take back control of his body? I mean shouldn't he be fighting?" Starfire asked out loud.

"Yeah that is kind of strange. Robin isn't one not to put up a fight." Cyborg reported

"It may be that your friend is to weak to fight." Superman told the Titans.

"We have to engineer an escape. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in some teenagers head." Green Lantern told them.

"Maybe we can take control of the situation. Force some other emotion to take control." Wonder Women suggested

"Yeah but what emotion. This kid's head is emptier than Flashe's. We haven't seen anybody else here. It's a ghost town." Hawkgirl retorted.

"Hey I resent that. I would also like to add even if one of us could get out of the virtual Arkaham they still have to find an exit." Flash pointed out.

"There is one besides the mirror. In my mind it's the Forbidden Door. What could it be here?" Raven asked

"There's only one place Robin would place an exit in his mind. That's the Batcave. I could escape and try to stop him. We know there's one other emotion here, two at least." Batman told the group

"Who are you doing about Bats?" Flash asked impatiently.

"He's referring to the good persona of Robin being held captive in the room across from us and that girl Annie who takes care of this place. If I could trick one of them with my psychic powers Batman could escape and put a stop to this at once." Martian Manhunter explained to them.

"Whatever we do we must do it soon or I fear we will lose Robin forever." Starfire moaned

Suddenly the door to their cell opened and Dark Robin stepped inside smirking followed by Annie. She was carrying several strange devices. Dark Robin surveyed the room looking pleased at his collection. He stepped into the center of the room so everyone could here him.

"I don't know if you guys know this but a full day has gone by since I've taken control. I've been Slade's apprentice for three days now I thought you should know. I've come to over you a deal." Dark Robin offered to his captives.

"Go on where listening." Superman coaked. The Man of Steal was getting tired of being held prisoner. He had all his powers and could do nothing about his situation.

"You could all join me and Slade as we take over the world. Together with our combined powers we could shake the foundations of this planet. I'm giving you a chance to rule the world like all of us super people should be able to. So what do you say? Justice League your answer" Dark Robin glanced at them

The League eyed each other. Nodding the heads the uniamesly came to a decision. "Dark Robin we would rather die than became slaves to evil." Superman told the young villain.

Growling he turned to face the Titans. His eyes stopped at Starfire. "And what say you my friends? Will you abandon me again like you did before?" he asked

Each Titan delivered a no way in hell would they join him. Right before Starfire could say no Raven telepathically told her to say yes. "Starfire go with him. Maybe you can diffuse the situation from outside his mind. We can't do anything here."

"I will join Robin. I wish to be by your side." Starfire told him. Everyone gasped at her decision until Raven pschicly told them what was going on.

"Wonderful Starfire. I'm so pleased that you have decided to join me. Annie release Starfire and bring her to me." Dark Robin commanded. Annie nodded and went over and undid her restraints. "Here master I believe you have your volunteer." Annie replied.

Volunteer? What did she mean volunteer. Something told them they weren't about to like what happened next. They didn't. Dark Robin ran his fingers through Starfire hair and she smiled at him. "Don't be afraid Star." He told her.

"I'm not afraid of you Robin. You're my best friend." Starfire replied.

Smiling he grabbed her roughly and pulled her down. She struggled as he implanted a circular device that started to glow red the minuet it attached to her body. He placed the device at the base of her neck. Her hair hid it so nobody had any idea what exactly he did to her.

"What in Hera's name have you done to that child?" Wonder Women screamed

"I implanted a neural behavioral splint. A little device I cooked up in your lab in the Watchtower. Its all part of my master plan." Dark Robin told them.

"Dude what plan?" Beastboy asked nervously.

"There are two things a supervillan needs to rule. Power and wealth. I already have the power and soon I'll have the wealth. You see using the military chips I stole as Red X I have turned the Justice League's Watchtower into an impenetrable fortress and have attached a targeting satellite that's so accurate I can make dime size whole without harming anyone. I've also changed the access code so you can't get back in. So now I have the perfect hideout. Next for power that's where Annie and my technology come in. Annie will you explain." Dark Robin nodded at his partner.

"This mental halo's will transfer your mental experience into his memory so when these power transfer collars give him your powers he can use them. Also the halos will cause synaptic dysfunction, which means you can't use your powers to escape. Your will remain alive for the rest of your lives here." Annie calmly explained as she set up a huge coil in the center of the room. Attaching wires to it she began to fit each prisoner with a collar and halo.

"I'll test out each of your powers one at a time. If all goes well I'll be able to collect your powers and give them to Slade after I return from my crime spree with my wealth. Star and I will return in a minuet to finish setting up. I want to help her change. Be careful Annie." Dark Robin instructed as he left Annie alone.

Annie calmly continued her work not disturbed at all by the struggles of the prisoners. As she attached Hawkgirls gear she asked, "What do you represent? I mean why are you helping him? He's evil."

"I'm neither good nor evil. I help both sides. I represent all emotions that can't be contributed to evil or good. I am sadness, the seed of fear, despair, common sense, shyness, and finally I am loneliness." Annie told him. "I'm in the form of a little girl because I'm Robin's vulnerability and what's more vulnerable than a little girl?"

She moved to hook up Batman when he grabbed her around the waist with his legs. Holding her tight he shoved her to the ground. The keys she had in hand went flying. He caught them and angled them down into the keyhole. He was free. Without a glance back he ran towards the door. Before he could reach it he was grabbed by arm of clay.

He glanced over his shoulder. Annie's right hand had changed into clay. Her left hand morphed into an umbrella, which shot a round at him. "I can change into anyone of your enemy's so I suggest you give up."

Before he could retaliate Dark Robin appeared. He gave him a quick kick in the face and returned him to his restraints. "Don't test my patients."

"Why are you doing this Robin? Why?" Batman whispered

"Because I'm a human. I don't want to give up being hero after my prime. So being a crook is better. Starfire lets go."

Starfire had entered the room. She now wore black boots that went up to her copper mini skirt. Her top matched Robins. She had two copper gauntlets and wore two black armbands with gold S's on them. She gave them all a blank look before leaving with Robin. Everyone felt completely hopeless.


	7. Stealing

Stealing

I would like to take this opportunity to inform my faithful reviews that there will be eleven chapters total in this story. Please keep reviewing and now on with the show.

Starfire and Dark Robin were waiting for the okay to go on their mission. Dark Robin couldn't wait to see if his machines really worked. The collars and halo sent a signal to a neural interface in his brain. He had told Annie to keep an eye on his prisoners. He didn't want to lose a single one.

"Well well what is this? You actually convinced one of them to join our cause? I'm impress Dark Robin you are quite the negotiator." Slade told his apprentice as he studied this new Starfire. She looked at him blankly not even blinking.

"More like forced her. I built a device that Robin was trying to perfect in order to control me. It's called a neural behavioral splint. You see with this wrist controller I can influence the behavior she exhibits. It's only a prototype so I like to test it first. I like to test it out before creating more." Dark Robin informed him. He was annoyed that Slade didn't trust him.

"She can't break free? No way to destroy the device? She's completely under your control?" Slade pressed his one eye glaring.

"Yes she's completely under my control. The device is designed to fall off rather than hurt the person in case of a malfunction. It's more efficient that way. Now can Starfire and I go already?" Dark Robin asked annoyed.Slade nodded his head in agreement

"Get the enhance thermal blaster and the mini missile system guide from Wayne Enterprise's. Then you can start robbing the banks and ATMs."

"Understood Master Slade. Master Robin and I will not return to you empty-handed. Come let us go and have some fun Dark Robin." Starfire said to Dark Robin giving him a sexy smile.

The two of them left. Starfire flew under her own power but Dark Robin activated his technology. He used Beastboy power. He transformed into an eagle and flew through the night sky.

"Ahh! Oh man it hurts. I can't live through this make it stop!" Beastboy cried out. He was in major pain. His vital signs were fluctuating erratically. Annie examined him with concern written in her face.

"Dark Robin listen to me! You are hurting your captives. Don't focus so hard when you use your mental powers on them. I'm going to get them some food and drinks now. Please turn on the mental TV." Annie called out. Suddenly the blank cell wall turned into a TV screen complete with round sound.

"What did he do?" Lantern asked.

"Looks like we can hear and see what he does. Hey what are you doing with that neural interface?" Superman demanded. Annie had brought up a screen that should the vitals to everyone in the room. Next she attached a tube to some jars and the interface and insert them in their mouths. "Eat."

Flash gulped down his meal, which was 15 hamburgers, and orange soda blended together. It was a good meal and his favorite. He made a comment. "Did anyone else get his favorite meal?"

"I did. This ambrosia and honey is delicious. How did he know about it?" Wonder Women asked

"Robin has files on everyone of importance in the world. He must have stored the information for later." Raven said. She was thinking their situation was looking up. Suddenly Cyborg nudged her. She looked at the screen.

Dark Robin and Starfire where on the roof across the street from the place with the enhance thermal blaster was kept. Dark Robin manipulated the controls giving them ten minuets of peace and quiet. He shut off the splint. Starfire's eyes snapped and focused on him. "Robin what is going on? Why am I dress like this?"

"I don't have a lot of time to explain Starfire. I'm in control of your behavior. The more evil you do while the splints working the more it will come natural. I knew you just left my mind to keep an eye on me so I had to make you evil so Slade wouldn't get suspicious. I trust him but he doesn't give me my privacy I have to. I hope one day you'll love me as much as you do my weaker half." He told quickly kissing her. Then turning the splint on they went on with the mission.

Using the same loose tile in the roof booth of them busted in. The guards were waiting. Dark Robin used Cyborg's sonic cannon to send them flying and taking out the cameras. Walking over to the door on the side of the room he used his own enhanced strength to tear the doors down. The two thieves walked across the room. "Use your starbolts to destroy the field around the thermal blaster." Dark Robin ordered. Starfire nodded and did so. He grabbed the blaster and attached it to his suit. "Perfect. Don't worry Star the guards can't catch us if I use Raven's teleportation power. Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" He shouted and the two of them disappeared in a blink of the eye. They reappeared on the roof across the street smiling.

"Slade we got the thermal blaster. Were proceeding to Wayne Enterprise's to pick up our other item." Dark Robin reported

"Did you use everything at your disposal to get rid of your enemy's?" Slade asked

"Yes. Starfire and I have to go now. We'll see you later." Dark Robin said switching off the communicators.

"Come on lets go Dark Robin. We have a mission to complete. I want to get moving onto robbing banks and gold deposit." Starfire complained

"Just let me inform Annie to prepare my captives. Annie I need you make sure that they are fit. Star lets go." The two of them ran off racing towards their destination.

"You know we need to escape from here. I mean he's made us comfortable but he's a nusciance and we have to get out here and stop him." Superman said

"You have any bright idea's to get out because our last one worked out so well." Wonder Women said sarcastically.

"You know if you want out all you have do is beat Dark Robin's challenge." Annie commented. Before they could ask what she meant she went to check on Robin who was doing. After nearly four days of being Slade's Apprentice and it was taking its toll.

Meanwhile the two teenage thieves had arrived at their destination. "We need to get in and out without being seen. Any ideas Dark Robin?" Star asked

"We need to get in and out of the building without setting of the alarms, sensors, and the guards. There are way to many ways to be tripped up. We need someone who has knowledge of the building. Batman protects Mr. Wayne property. So lets go Batman."

"Oh man this is going to hurt." Batman thought. As pain shot through his body he didn't forget that Dark Robin hadn't betrayed him. He hadn't told Slade that Bruce Wayne and Batman were one in the same.

Dark Robin turned into a mini Batman. Starfire giggled. "Batboy? Why did you absorb someone who has no powers? It seems like a waste of time." Starfire told him rolling her eyes

"No investment is a bad investment." Slade informed her through the communicator link. "Now get going already. Your behind schedule."

They slipped inside the building without being seen by sticking to the shadows. The entrance they used was unguarded side entrance on the side of the building on the fiftieth floor.

"Come on its this way." Dark Robin whispered. He smoked the floor to show the sensors. "I can't avoid these. Fly me over them."

Starfire flew him over the sensors. When they came to the guards station he through a bolo tying him up. Still no one noticed them. Batman's ability to blend in with shadows was awesome. The door to the room were the device was being held had been repaired so Starfire blasted it down. They ran in and grabbed the device. "Is that it? We have to get out of before that happens." As the alarms started blaring.

"Dang it we must have tripped as secondary alarm system. Come on we have to get out of here!" Dark Robin shouted as they ran. Guns started firing and one bullet grazed Starfire. "Ahh!" she screamed.

"Starfire! Oh now you've made me mad." His eyes glowed a brighter red and shot out two heat beams eyes and brought down the roof in front of the pursuing guards giving them some time. "We need to get of here fast and get you some help."

"How do we get out of here? All the exits are sealed!" wailed Starfire. She was trying to remain calm but it did hurt.

"Follow me I know a way out that everyone else doesn't come on." He shouted. He ran to the wall at the end of the corridor and pushed hard. Suddenly a passage opened up. "Come on it leads down to the sewers. No one will follow us."

The two of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them. "How in the world did you know about this secret passage?" Starfire demanded.

"Batman knew. I told you he knows everything about Mr. Wayne. He protects him. Now lets go." Dark Robin said as he continued down the passage.

"Hey Bats how did you really know about that passage?" Flash asked

"Yo Flash he's not in any condition to answer that right now. His entire body looks like its on fire." Cyborg called out.

"Annie is he going to be okay?" Beastboy asked concerned.

"He'll be fine don't worry. As soon as Dark Robin stops focusing on him he will feel fine. See?" Annie pointed out. Things were returning to normal.

"That's it no more Ms. Nice girl. We are going to take Dark Robin up on his challenge agreed?" Hawkgirl asked and everyone nodded.

Meanwhile Starfire and Dark Robin had escaped and he was bandaging her up. "There that should do it. Now your all fixed up."

"Thanks it was totally my fault I got hit. I should have been more careful." Star told him

Suddenly Dark Robin heard a beep in his ears. "Did you get it?" Slade demanded. He was way too impatient.

"We retrieved the device. We had a little difficulty with the second silent alarm. We didn't know about it. I got me and my accomplice out. Starfire was injured so I just fixed aiding her. Were moving onto the next coordinates just send the Sladebots ahead. Dark Robin out." He reported

Smiling he helped her up and said. "Come on I heard about a gold shipment that has our name on it let's go."

"I follow you everywhere. Coming." Starfire said as the two teens took off into the night.


	8. Robbing

Robbing.

Dark Robin and Starfire were gazing at the highway. Dawn was fast approaching. Robbing in broadaylight was dangerous but it was also the only time they would be able to get the gold.

"Okay Starfire here's the plan. The gold will be in an armored car flanked by two police cars on each side. Also one in front and one in back. You need to take care of the cars on the sides so I can get rid of the front and back escort without interferences. Once that's done I'll get the gold. You just make sure they don't call for back up understood?" Dark Robin asked

"No problems. I can't wait to take down some cops." Starfire readily agreed. "By the way whose power will you be using?"

"Superman's of course. His invincibility will be most helpful here. Now lets get super." Dark Robin said concentrating on the Man of Steel.

"Oh man I feel like I just swallowed Kryptonite this feels so bad!" wailed Superman as he was drained. But he wasn't the only one in pain.

Dark Robin was shaking uncontrobably. His breathing had become labored. His senses had all gone haywire. His nose started to bleed and he collapsed to his knees in pain.

"Dark Robin! What's the matter? What's happening to you?" Starfire asked worried for her friend's health.

"Dude why is he in so pain. Our powers didn't hurt him when he used them." Beastboy said.

"I don't get either Beastboy but for some reason Superman's power's are different. Its like his body is rejecting them like you reject an organ." Raven commented

"That's it! Superman is a Kryptonian! His genetics allow for his power to be used but Dark Robin is a teenage human male. His body can't use them if he doesn't have the genes." Green Lantern said

"So how do we stop this misery?" Flash asked watching the screen. Dark Robin was paling.

"I can give him some of my DNA in the transfer. It might ease the pain." Superman said softly

"If you do that you'll be helping him commit a crime." Batman warned

"If I don't and he dies we all die. I have no choice." He replied surrendering the DNA needed.

Dark Robin sat up and took a few deep breaths. He felt much better. He took Starfire hand and got up. "I'm fine now thanks for your concern." He told

"Of course I was concerned. Were partners in crime. I had to help in anyway I could."

"Dark Robin! Report now! Why aren't you and Starfire in position to attack the gold transfer yet?" Slade demanded over the com link.

"I had some problems with the transfer of Superman's powers but I fine now. Moving into position just have the robots ready to pick up our loot after we get it. Dark Robin out." Dark Robin switched off the link and muttered, "He could have asked if I was okay. Batman would've."

"Master Slade is very different from Batman. Are you ready?" Starfire asked. Dark Robin nodded. "Let's do it."

The convey came down the streets without a care in the world. I mean they had enough firepower to take on an army who was going to stop them? Suddenly bolts of green energy attacked the two cars on the side sending them flying into the side of the cliff. The other three cars stop to see what had caused the disturbance when Starfire rammed them at full speed. "Hiyah!" she said grabbing the four cops and soaring off with them.

The other four stared at her in disbelief. What was a Titan doing attacking them? Yoo-hoo over here you idiots!" Dark Robin whistled as he used his super breath to blow the last two guard cars away. The cops started shooting but the bullets just bounced off him. "Ahh your little toys don't work. Why don't I give you a hand?" He said melting the guns. The cops dropped them before they got to hot to hold. Then using super speed he tied the driver and the cops up with the bumper of one of the cars. "Starfire get your ass down here now I need your help!" Dark Robin ordered as he strolled over to the armored car that contained his prize.

"I'm hurrying just hold your horses! I had to drop off our friends. Don't worry they won't be climbing down that tree for hours." Starfire replied as she flew back to the scene of the crime.

Dark Robin ripped off the doors to the car and walked inside. There were boxes and boxes of pure gold bars. He estimated the grand total was about 6 million dollars worth. "I love gold. Starfire help me carry the truck back to the rendoview point okay?" Dark Robin asked as he grabbed the edge of the van. As he did a note fell out of his pocket. No one but the cops noticed as the two teenagers flew off with their payload.

"Why do you think he dropped that note?" Cyborg asked

"I don't know Cy but he looked like he did it on purpose." Raven replied darkly

"Forget the note we have to plan an escape. Now if we could just figure out how to take these halo's and collars." Hawkgirl mused

"Hello again how are you all feeling. I'm sad to report that Robin isn't feeling so well." Annie told the group as she checked them out.

"Annie you said that Dark Robin had a challenge for us. Can you tell us what it is?" Green Lantern asked kindly

"Certainly I can. In fact I'm supposed to right now. You see for eight years now Dark Robin has been locked away in this prison while I can move freely around. So when he took control he wanted to see if Robin had what it took to regain control. Dark Robin's challenge is this: Return everything the way it was, destroy Slade's hideout, and help Robin regain control of his body and he will return to this place without a single protest." Annie explained to all of them

"You mean he wants to be defeated?" J'ohnn asked surprised

"When you think your undefeatable being defeated can be a good thing." Annie told them. She smiled at them and continued. "If you can prove that you are better then Dark Robin your captivity will end."

"So how do we prove that? We can't even figure a way out of these stupid restraints." Muttered Wonder Women.

"By being good detectives. Think what have we observed." Batman demanded

"He can store our powers after using them for later." Raven commented sully.

"He needs us alive for our experience and our powers." Beastboy backed her up.

"He needs to intensely focus to use our power's." Cyborg reminded them

"He has great mental discipline. He's able to focus on his goals without getting distracted." Hawkgirl said giving her own observation.

"And using powers from aliens causes him physical harm. So if we add that all together what do we get?" Flash asked

"He needs to keep his mental shields up in order to keep us prisoners. If we can get him to lose his focus for awhile we might be able to escape from this prison." J'ohhn said

"If we watch him a bit longer I think we can figure a way out of here and rescue Starfire and help him without killing him." Superman told everyone.

"Hey guys I think we arrived at our destination. The First National Bank. Lets see what he does." Lantern said grimly.

"After that gold robbery pulling off this should be a piece of cake. Don't you agree Dark Robin?" Starfire asked. Her eyes were gleaming. "Why have I never done this before it feels so good."

"I'm combining the powers of Green Lantern with that of Wonder Women. You hit the safety deposit boxes I'll get the cash. If anyone gives you trouble give them a taste of your starbolts. Here we go." Dark Robin said as he flew towards the door. Concentrating hard he made an emerald green battering ram appear from the palms of his hands as knocked his way into the bank.

Customers were startled. Tellers froze in their transactions as security started shooting the two crooks. Using Wonder Women agility Dark Robin deflected the bullets back. "Time to wrap this up." Whirling the golden lasso that had appeared he tied the guards up. "Starfire get the safety deposit boxes now!" He ordered.

"Right away Master." Starfire flew towards the safe ramming the doors off the hinges. Without so much as a thought she started stuffing the sack she brought with the valuables in the boxes.

"Alright if you listen to me no one will get hurt. Give me all the money now so I can be on my way." Dark Robin told the tellers eyes glowing with some inner rage.

"Your kidding right? You're a Teen Titan what do you think your doing robbing banks?" one teller asked. For an answer he got shot at by the enhanced thermal blaster. It missed him by an inch.

"I'm not playing games here sir. Now do as I say." He yelled holding out his sack. Five minuets later he had all the money he need. Casually he dropped a note on the teller's desk and called out to Starfire. "You ready to go?" "Yeah lets go." The two flew out of there as fast they could.

"How do you guys feel?" Raven asked the two League members who had been used to commit this crime.

"I feel like I've betrayed my oath by allowing him to use my powers but I know it was for a good cause. You learn anything Cyborg?" Green Lantern asked the teen.

"My sensors have registered it takes a lot of brainpower to run all this technology. Even the smallest surge could upset it and free us. But first things first. We need to get our Robin back in control. Any luck in contacting him Raven?" Cyborg asked

"None my mental powers just aren't getting through that force field in this prison. We need to get out soon before he continues with this rampage." Raven predicted darkly.

"What I want to know is what's on those notes he keeps dropping?" Beastboy wondered.

"I think were about to find out. He's at the next bank. Looks like he's going to use mine and Flashes power." Martian Manhunter told the young hero's as the process began. Immediately J'ohhn gave his DNA to the young teen so he could use the power safely.

Dark Robin phased through out the building taking out the security. Using telepathy he knocked out all the people in bank. He then sped inside the bank and started getting all the valuables and cash. He stopped when he found two wedding rings with diamonds on them. "Starfire would look so pretty with this on her finger. I think I'll give this to her as a reward. After all I'm passion." Dark Robin whispered to himself as he left dropping another note. This one like all the other said this.

"Dear Citizen please don't be alarmed. All stolen property will be returned by the end of the week. Starfire and I are working undercover to capture a villain named Slade. Please trust us and sorry for the inconvencies. Signed Robin."

"Starfire how many ATMs have you hit?" Dark Robin asked as he used Hawkgirl power to hit all the ATMs on the south side while Starfire hit the north end.

"I'm almost complete with the task. I'll rendoview with you in ten minuets. Starfire out." Starfire told her boyfriend over the comlink.

Dark Robin acknowledged her and just was about to leave when every officer in Jump City suddenly surrounded him. Dark Robin didn't like his odds. "Can't we talk about this guys?"

Everyone started shooting at him. Dark Robin spread his wings and took to the sky. Charging the mace he swooped down and bashed the cars. As he came back for another pass he called out to all the birds in the area. Crows and ravens attacked the cops. He shot off his blaster to make them leave him alone. Suddenly Starfire appeared in front of him. She landed and picked up a car and chucked it. It missed them by inches. "Lets go now. Master Slade is waiting for us."

Nodding he hastily dropped a note and took off after his girlfriend. His gift would have to wait. He hoped Slade wouldn't yell at him for being to late.


	9. Truths

Truths

The two teenagers ran as fast as their legs could carry them. One was visably nervose. He had completed all his tasks in recored time and had the girl of his dream by his side. But it just didn't seem like enough.

They arrived at the hideout with five minuets to spare. Panting hard Dark Robin looked sideways at Starfire. Even though she tired and sweaty he thought she looked great. "Starfire I have a little reward for you. Here you go its for you." he said handing her the dimound ring he had stolen. He slipped the matching one on his finger.

"Oh Dark Robin it is beautiful! Thank you I love it. You do realize a dimound is a girl's best friend. I shall wear it always. As a reminder of our first date." Starfire said as she gazed at the ring. On a impulse she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Come on now. Slade will want to see us. Lets not dissapoint him." Dark Robin chided. They both entered the room. Slade glanced up from his computer screen and stared at the two. "Your late. What's your excuse?" he demanded angrily

"Sorry Master, we ran into some unseen complications. Has the five billion we stole arrived yet?" Dark Robin asked

Slade nodded his head slightly and walked over to his apprentice and his little accomplice. "Next time don't keep me waiting. Now how did the tests go? Were they succefull and when can we move into the Watchtower?"

"Hold your horses old man. My plan has worked perfectly so far so don't rush me. The behaveral splint has worked wonders on Starfire here. She is more aggressive and evil than her big sister Blackfire. I have successfully used all my prisinors powers all though with aliens you need their DNA to work them. I believe I can successfully transfer them into you any time. Finally as for moving our base of operations we can do that after I tie up some loose ends. So am I dismissed so I can continue my work Master?" Dark Robin asked bowing so Slade couldn't see the annoyance on his face.

"Don't talk to me like that boy. I'm your father, master, and teacher. I don't like your tone of voice one bit. Learn to keep your defience in check. Do I make myself clear?" Slade demanded his one eye glaring.

"Yes Father you do. Sorry for my insolunce it won't happen again." Dark Robin apologized.

"Then you may proceed with the final phase of the plan. Get me those powers and tie up any loose ends. I'll be waiting." Slade told his apprentice.

Dark Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and took the mirror out of his utility belt. Holding it out he looked into dissapearing in a flash of light with Starfire.

Meanwhile the Titans and the League had come up with a way to make Dark Robin loose his focus long enough so they could escape. They were working on what to do after that when Dark Robin entered the room with Starfire. Annie went over to him and gave him an update on the prisinors. "All in excellent health. Except for Robin who is very weak. I don't know how much longer he can hold out. Shall I fetch him?" She asked.

"Yes Starfire go with her. I need to speak with my friends." Dark Robin manipulated his controller so Starfire would follow Annie. Sighing he turned to face his captives.

"We aren't your friends Dark Robin. Were Robins." Beastboy commented

"I'm a part of Robin. Doesn't that make you my friends too?"

"No Robin is a good honorable person. Your just plain evil." Cyborg spat

"Am I truly evil? Ravin haven't I done everything in my power to make you comfortable?" Dark Robin asked innocently

"That doesn't excuse what you've done to us or the League. We can't forgive you for that." Raven told him.

"Your going to turn our powers over to a madman. Do you have any idea what he'll do with them?" Superman asked

"Frankly I don't care much." Dark Robin told him

"We know of your challenge. Were going to stop you. You do realize that?" Wonder Women asked

"Yes I do. I can't wait to see if you do. I've needed something challenging to do. Being locked up here for eight years with only Annie as company can get so boring." Dark Robin explained.

"What do you mean? Don't you move around this mind like Raven's emotions?" G.L. asked confused

"No I'm a prisinor like the rest of you. I've mostly been doing what I've been doing for attention." Dark Robin answered

"There are better ways to get attention." Flash roared.

Suddenly the door opened and Annie and Starfire dragged in the body of someone. They deposited him uncermoncely on the floor. The others gasped. It was Robin! But he looked so ill.

His hair was messed up big time. He had cuts and scrapes all over his body. A big bruise was on his cheeck. It looked like three ribs were cracked because he was having trouble breathing. His costume was torn up and his cape was cut in half. He was a mess.

"Well if it isn't my weaker half. I see imprisonment hasn't done you justice. Your are simply not tough enough to survie without me. I got all the bravery and all the good emotions. My sense of honor outways your sense of duty. You wonder why you didn't fight for control? Well you were to scared even with courage to fight me!" Dark Robin taunted

"You bastard. If I had the strength I attack you." Robin whispered clearly pained.

"Your to weak! You can't even sit up. Besides killing me wouldn't help you out. I must admite for our diffrences we are still a lot a like." Dark Robin told his counterpart.

"We are nothing a like! Your a poison that has to be eliminated from me. I never would have done what you have done." Robin commented before coughing blood.

"What I have done is out do you. I captured the Teen Titans and Justice League. _I_ turned the Watchtower into a fortress. _I_ stole from those companies and robbed those places. Don't you see I out did you. Slade chose me to be his apprentice not you. Now you are going away forever." Dark Robin said aiming his thermal blaster full power at Robin. "Say Good-bye."

"Robin come on get up and fight!" Cy shouted

"You can't let him win. Its your body not his." Raven told him

" Kid you can do this just try." G.L. shouted

"Robin we all believe in you. Now believe in yourself." Batman told his young prodigy.

Dark Robin ignored their comments. He fired the blaster at the same instant Robin rushed him. Both of them fell to the floor and began to struggle. Starfire ran over to help when the mirror set the trio back to the real world. Suddenly the restraints popped open.

"Were free! Man it feels good." Flash said.

"Yes but why are we free?" Hawkgirl asked confused

"Because we gave Robin the strength to fight back. Come on we have to get out of here and help him." Raven said.

"Wait what do we do with all this techno crap? We can't just leave it" Wonder Women asked

"Allow me to get rid of it." Annie said. She morphed her arms into clay and absorbed all the junk turning it into electrical impulses. She ran over to the wall that had been a screen and pushed on the wall. A passage opened. "It leads to the cave. Hurry Robin is in grave danger. Both sides of him. I have one piece of advice. Destroy the controller on his left wrist. Then no one can get to the Watchtower and Starfire will be freed." They thanked her and ran down the passage. Five minuets later they were in the real world.

"I figured you appear. Looks like I'm cleaning up my apprenctice mess. No matter. Sladebots attack!" Slade told them.

"Will take the robots. Batman get Slade now. You Titans destroy this place!" Superman as he flew off towards battle

Beastboy turned into a rhino and bashed in the computer screens while Cyborg blasted away the funiture. Raven chanted "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" suddenly the loot which Starfire and Dark Robin had gathered teleported to the appropriate place. Nodding satisfied with her work she levitated out of the way as Starfire fired on her. Glancing sideways she saw Robin lying on the floor as Dark Robin advanced. "Robin listen to me! You have to hit his controller on his left wrist! It will free Starfire."

Groaning with pain Robin looked up. Dark Robin was in front of him with the mirror ready to send him back to that hellhole that was his mind. "This ends now you pathitic wimp!"

"No it doesn't creep!" Robin shouted with all his strength he tossed a birdrang. At this close of range Dark Robin couldn't advoid it. It hit his controller causing it to malfuction. "No my controller! You will pay." He shouted.

"I don't think so look up." Robin said pointing up and behind him. Turning he gasped. The behaveral nerual splint had fallen off Starfire to protect her nervose system from damange. Blinking rapidly she flew down and grabbed the mirror tossing it to Raven who put it in her cloak. "Blast you all." Dark Robin muttered

Meanwhile the League was having fun destroying the robots. Wonder Women lassoed a few and then whirled into another batch. Green Latern kept blasting them. He was taking his anger out on them. Superman kept flying into them while the Martian Manhunter just phased through them. Flash kept having them shoot one another while Hawkgirl wheeled her mace. Finally the last of them were gone. "How's Batman doing?" Wonder Women asked concern for her teamate.

"Over there. Man he really is trying to get Slade." Superman said concerned for his friend. The Dark Knight was many things but not a killer. But the way the fight was going someone was going to die.

"How could you you monster. Take an innocent kid and put him through hell! Choosing between what was right and his friends. I'm going to rip you to shreds." Batman threatened as he delivered a low kick.

"My my such language and coming from you. I didn't do anything to your former prodigy that would permently harm him. In fact I've improved him." Slade taunted as he threw two punches quickly.

"Robin is child! You had no right what so ever to cause him this much trama." Batman growled. He was gaining control.

"I don't play by your rules Mr. Batman. Robin will be my apprentice even if I have to force him to do it again. There's nothing you can do." Slade said.

Meanwhile Dark Robin was talking with his weaker half while he was attacking him. "Can't you get up and fight? Your supposed to be the best teenage superhero. I guess that's a laugh. I will take control again. And when I do you'll be nothing but a memory." Dark Robin fist nearly connected with his face.

"No freaking way you meany. You like challanges well here's one. Since we can't kill one another because were two halves of the same whole how about a duel? Loser has to give up his control of the body and winner decides what to do. No powers just skill." Robin said struggling to get up.

"Agreed and to make sure no one interfers I'll put them on the sidelines." Dark Robin used the last remainders of everyones power to force them to the side of the room. "What is the meaning of this?" Slade roared but no one paid attention. The duel begain.

Bo staffs they lunged for one another. Each matched the other move for move. As the battle excellrated Robin tried to trip Dark Robin up with a bolo but failed. He barely advoid the energy disk thrown his way. Suddenly they were inacting the battle between Robin and Slade. (the second one) Robin tried to improvise and threw a birdarang. It hit the ceiling and caused it to come crashing down towards "Starfire!" Both shouted

"Help!" She screamed. There was no way she could move fast enough to advoid being crushed. Suddenly she was pushed clear and two beams went off. When Starfire opened eyes she was gazing into Dark Robin's who was protecting her. He had saved her life.

"You saved me? Why would you do that?" Starfire asked

"Couldn't let you get hurt. Love you to much." Dark Robin turned to Robin "Are you trying to get someone killed?" He asked angrily.

"Your one to talk. Your the killer here." Robin panted.

Standing up Dark Robin faced his counterpart and spoke quiet clearly. "I am no killer. I am many things but not that. Philospher, adventer, and explorer. I'm a teenager, a son, a thief and villion. Hero and lover but killer no way. I won't kill and you know why." He stresseed

"What do you mean you won't kill!" Slade yelled in outrage

"Why won't Robin kill?" Beastboy wondered

"Because his paren'ts were murdered and he won't add to the cycle of death." Batman whispered.

"Lets finish our duel somewhere else where no one can get injured agreed?" Dark Robin said. Robin nodded and both of them dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

The group was instantly released and Slade went after the two. He had a feeling. He knew where Robin would head.

Meanwhile the Titans and League were debaiting what to do? How could they help Robin.

"I've dianogist that Robin is suffering from an extreme case of socitive idenity disorder. Something has to be done soon or he will die." Batman told the group.

"But how do we find him? Slade will almost certanily find before us." Starfire wailed

"Not nessacirly. We still have a chance. Starfire do you still have that splint with you?" G.L. asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" As she handed it to him.

"My ring can track the electric signal back to Dark Robin malfunction controller. Now lets go." G.L. Said as they all went off in search of there friend.


	10. Acceptance

Acceptance

The Titans and the the League raced across the city hoping desperatly that they would reach Robin in time. So far they were having little luck. It seemed that someone was blocking the signal they were tracing so they were having trouble finding him.

" Hey G.L. can't that stupid ring of yours find two teenagers with bad hair any faster?" Flash called up to him as he raced through the streets below.

"Flash give me a break will you. The signal's being jammed we may never find them." G.L. retorded.

"No we must find Robin and his counterpart. I will not stand by and let my best friend perish." Starfire said.

"Take it easy Starfire. Were doing the best we can." Cyborg said from Wonder Women arms. She was carrying the young teenager.

"Your friend is right Ms. Starfire. We will find Robin and help him." Wonder Women assured her

"Yeah but how are we going to do that? If that creep Slade finds Robin first he'll make sure Robin stays evil. And then if Robin loses his duel he loses control of his body. Lets face it the odds are stacked against us." Hawkgirl said as she flew with her mace charged.

" She is right. Even if we find them were all still weak from imprisonment. We will be no help to him." Batman said darkly from the bubble he was standing in. Raven had provided it.

"Okay guys we have to land. I lost the signal completly. I'm lost." G.L. said anger in voice.

"You got to be kidding me John. Not when were so close." Superman pleaded even as he landed.

" Sorry guys someone jamming the signal. I have no way to track it. Were lost without the signal." G.L. said as he gazed down.

"Don't be sorry friend. You tried your best." J'ohhn said putting a reasurring hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. We need to find our leader now before Slade gets him and Robin loses his fight." Beastboy yelled at the group in exasperation.

"Beastboy is right. But we have nothing. Slade is going to win and Robin will lose. Unless some miracule happens to fall in our lap." Raven replied.

Suddenly a burst of light appeared in front of them. Everyone shielded their eyes to prevent damage from the intense light. When they looked again they all gave an a gasp and took an involuntary step backwards. Their hovering a few feet above the roof top was a being who was made out of pure energy and white light. She was femine in figure and rainbow lights flickered all over her. The two teams didn't know who she was but she seem to demand respect.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm here to help you. Would it be better if I changed my form to speak with you?" the being asked in voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

The teams nodded their heads still in amazement. The being nodded her head and waved a hand in front of her. Instantly she transformed into a white teenager who had crystal blue eyes and long blond hair that cascade down to her hips. She was wearing a blue top with her midriff showing. Her pants were blue with purple patches all over them. She wore ankle strap platform shoes and the only jewelry she had was a bracelet and a pair of star earrings. "Is this better?" she asked

"Yeah it is. Um forgive me if this is rude but who the heck are you?" Beastboy asked franticly.

"I am Star, Spirit of Justice, Entinty of all Goodness, and Creater of Life. I have come to you because you have called for my help." Star explained

"Look lady I don't know who you think you are but there is no way your some entity who has power of all life and goodness." Batman retorded. He was skeptical of her.

"You always skeptical my child. I think I made you a little to skeptical." Star told Batman.

"What do you mean you created Batman? Did you create all of us." Superman asked Star confused

"I see that your confused. I will start from the begining but first I need my sister. Nova get your entity butt down here right now!" Star yelled. Instantly a flash of black light appeared next to Star that formed into a being made out of black, silver, and red light. Instantly it morphed into a female teenager with black hair silver eyes and clothing that matched her sister only they were black and red. "Hello everyone. My name is Nova spirit of Injustice, Entity of Evil, Presenter of Death."

"Wow I don't believe it. I heard story about you back in Azerath." Raven said

"Yeah I'm kinda important back there. Now Star have you told them what's going down right now or did you need my assistance?" Nova asked

"I was just about to begin. Now gather around because when I tell a story I tell a story. Eons ago Nova and I were born with awsome powers and responsibiltys. We were to assist local Gods and science in creating the seeds of life and the roots of good and evil." Star begin showing them. Instantly the were floating through space watching as the galaxy formed.

"Wow this is the best movie I've ever seen." Flash commented. Hawkgirl hit on the head with her mace. "Ow that hurt."

"Shu I want to hear the rest of the story you moron."

Star continued with her tale, "Everywhere we went we created a beautiful world and through non interference we indirectly influnced a planet to become either purely good or evil. Only when it was absolutly nessacery we interfered."

"Then we came to Earth the most diverse and complex planet we ever created. So many diffrent kinds of life. Here we ran into a problem. Both evil and good thrived here. The planet was on the bring of destroying itself until Star and I came up with an idea." Nova said showing them the history of Earth in the blink of an eye.

"Hero's and heriones. You desinged protects to protect the planet Star and Nova created the evil doers to help push Earth into being the most evil or most good planet you ever created." Batman said.

"Your are right. That's exactly what we did. We influnced the creation of each of you. Making each of you the best you could be." Star commented

"But why have you revealed yourselfs to us now? What is so desperate that you break your non interferance rule?" Superman asked

Nova and Star waved their hands and everyone watched as chessboard appeared on it. Closer examination revealed the white pieces looked like them and the black like Slade and his forces. One piece though was half black and half white. It looked like Robin.

"We influnce people by the moves we make in the game of life. Right now one piece has overstepped his boundries and has caused mayhem. Slade forgets I'm the master in this game." Nova said angrily.

"You see Robin is at major crossroad in his life. He's at a turning point in his timeline that could change something very important. But the only way he will accomplish this is if he accepts Dark Robin as part of him." Star said.

"Robin will never do that. He is to stubborn for his own good." Starfire said.

"Then you must make him because if he doesn't accept him soon he will die and Dark Robin will win. Nova has no wish to add a fallen hero to her side of the board." Star told them

"Why not Nova that seems right up your ally." Cyborg asked

"I'm not entirely evil. Not everything is black and white there are some shades of grey. Ask Dark Robin he saved Starfire thats not an act of evil." Nova exlplained

"How do we help Robin?"Raven asked pulling her hood down to show the desperation in her face.

Star handed the League and Titans each a blue crystal on a gold chain. (Think Disney's Atlantice) "These crystals are sources of great power. No evil can touch them with out suffering. Some powers include powers from a past owner myself included, your own powers doubled, force field, and healing. They can generate awsome power and when combined together they form the ultiment form of goodness me. If you place Robin's on his neck and soon you will save him." Star told her _children_ calmly

"Thank you for all your help. May Hera assist you in the good work you do." Wonder Women said as she placed the crystal around her neck.

"Your welcome. Oh by the way one side effect of the crystal is that it slows down aging and returns you to your prime once you get old. A way to keep my hero's out longer."

"Thanks for the tip. Can you tell us where Robin is? We kind of lost him." J'ohhn said polietly

"While Nova is taking care of Slade you better hightail it to the WayneEnterprise building. That's a place the two of them have a strong memory tie. You will find them. Now go." Star said as she and Nova dissapeared

"Lets go Team. That buildings on the other side of town we have to hurry." Superman said as he flew off.

Meanwhile Slade was one block from the building. Nothing short of a natural disaster was going to stop him from getting Robin as his apprentice. If he had to he would brainwash him into doing it. Sociative Identiy disorder why hadn't he thought of that? Robin was clearly marked with it. He showed all the symptoms. He would have to solve that.

Nova appeared behind Slade and shouted at him. "You are not going to do anything. You have over stepped your boundries one to many times you bastard. I'm going to stop you here and now. If Robin choses to you he will but it will be _his choice._" Nova then proceeded to give Slade his worst nightmares only ten times worse. She hoped it would give Robin enough time to solve his problems.

Up on the rooftop next to the damaged sign. Neither was fighting. They were arguing.

"Why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you to deserve to be locked away huh?" Dark Robin demanded from his counterpart.

"You exist simply. Your evil. I had to keep you under control." Robin shot back.

"I'm not evil I'm a part of you! I'm everything you hate because it doesn't fit it your little mold of a hero. Well get over without me you can't feel anything for Starfire. I'm lust, passion, and desire remember?" Dark Robin screamed

"I can love Starfire without you. I don't need you. Your temptation, greed, and spite. Do those sound like admirable qulites?" Robin demanded

"I'm also anger, motivation, optimisim, pity. I'm your need to survive and desire to live and win. I'm sick of talking about this because see I've already won. You will never figure out how to beat me." With that he charged firing the blaster full force. It hit Robin in the leg breaking it. Gritting his teeth he manuvered out the way and fought back.

Their battle raged all over neither gaining a advantage. Robin would slam his bo staff into Dark Robin suit and he would drop kick him. Birdarangs and engery disk were flying all around causing a frenzy. Suddenly Robin collasped. He couldn't fight anymore he was to gravely injured.

"Surrendor and I'll give you the freedom to move around our mind. At least you'll have some freedom unlike me. I'm sure Annie will be pleasent company. Any last words?" Dark Robin said. He was gloating big time.

Robin looked up at his tormentor and mumbled something. "What did you say I didn't quiet catch that?"

"Your a part of me." Robin whispered as blood poared out of his mouth.

"No shut up. Stop talking!" Dark Robin began to back away quickly. He did't want to hear the rest.

"All this time I've been denying who I am. _What_ I am but no more. I won't deny it anymore. I am Robin Boy Wonder, Leader of the Teen Titans and the adopt son of Bruce Wayne aka Batman. I'm also Dark Robin, Apprentice to Slade and his son. I've said it. You no longer have any power over me." Robin said. Already it was happening. Dark Robin was starting to dissapear.

"No I don't want to go back!" Dark Robin screeched.

"We belong together so give up." Robin said and in a flash of red and white the two sides became one. He fell to the ground unconcuess. His left side was incased in Slade's armor and his right was his old costume.

Five minuets later the Teen Titans and Justice League arrived. They rushed over to the fallen boy. "Robin! Oh is he _dead?"_ Starfire asked her voice full of dread.

"I don't know its hard to tell. J'ohhn can you get anything?"Batman asked as he picked up his son. No one could tell because of the cowl but he was crying. His heart was breaking.

The Martian Manhunters eyes glowed bright orange as he did a mental scan on the boy. "He is alive but barely. He needs medical attention immeaditly."

"Do you Titans have an infirmy?" Hawkgirl demanded

"Yes and Raven can heal injuries. Lets hurry." Cyborg said. Beastboy came up to Robin and placed the crystal on him. It glowed gold for a second and some of injures healed.

Two hours later the Justice League had finished making Robin comfortbly. J'ohhn had done all he could. The Titans would have to wait for him to come out of his coma. "He has twelve hours to wake up before it becomes perment. His chances aren't good. I hope you understand that." Jo'hhn told Beastboy.

"Robin's a fighter. He'll come out of it." Beastboy told him

Cyborg walked over and gave the Green Lantern Dark Robin's controller. "I've reprogrammed it so you can get back to your Watchtower and fix it. Strange thing he designed so _I_ could reprogram it. I guesse he really did it all for attention."

"Thanks kid. When your friend wakes up tell no hard feelings from us okay?" G.L. told the mechanicle teen. Cyborg nodded

"You wanted to see me Batman?" Raven asked the League member she admired the most.

"Here when Robin wakes up give him this and tell him to call me. I want to stay but I can't." Batman told her stiffly

"I understand don't worry. Thank you for all your help. Consider yourselfs honorary Titans." Raven said handing him seven communicators.

"And consider yourselfs honory members of the Justice League." he said handing her five ear commucators. He gave her a rare smile and with a swish of cloak he and the rest of the League where gone.

The three Titans walked into the infirmy where Starfire sat by a comatose Robin. His injuries were extesive and all those wires made him look freaky. Starfire was back in her regular outfit holding his hand.

"I have heard that talking to someone in a coma helps bring them back to the world of the living. Is this true my friends?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"Yeah Starfire it is. Why don't we all sit here and talk to him." Beastboy suggested. They all sat next to him and begain to talk.

In Robin mind he was floating in a white haze. He had no sensations at all. He just wanted to sleep forever. "Why should I bother waking up?"

"Because your friends need you. The world needs you. I need you." a voice said. Robin whirled around and became face to face with Star.

"You! I've seen you before in my dreams. Who are you?" Robin asked

"I'm your friend Robin and your guide. What you did admitting the truth was a difficult thing to do but you did it. If you can do that you can do anything. And believe me you have much to do still." Star told him

"How can I do anything with Dark Robin around? He scares me." Robin admitted

"You scare me to Robin. I'm sorry for what I did but I just wanted some attention. Truth be told I didn't like Slade as much as I like Batman. How about a comprimise? You give me control once an a while. Experess me and I will never do anything like that again. Promise." Dark Robin told him as he materilized next to Star.

"What do you say to this deal Robin aka Dick Grayson?" Star asked

"I accept the terms of this deal. Now can I wake up?" Robin asked.

"First you must experiance four visions that will tell you about you future then your body and mind will wake up." Star said waving her hand.

Robin grabbed his head as the visions entered his mind. Flash! A blond hair blue eyed girl wearing a metal suit stood in front of him. The word Terra echoed in his mind. The scean changed to a Mexican jungle. He was fighting some guy in dorky looking costume when the scene shifted to a mansion that put Bruces to shame. The word Apocalyspe whispered through out his mind. Next he saw Red X return was the word. Finally he saw himself and Starfire older and he heard the word union.

"What does all mean Star? What is going on?" He shouted as a light filled his vision.

The Titans gazed at their fallen friend. eleven hours and fifty nine minuets had passed. If he didn't wake up in the next minuet he never would. Suddenly they all heard a soft groan and Robin muttered "Starfire."

"Robin you are awake!" Starfire hugged him trying not to crush anything.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Raven told him happily

"Dude we missed you. Hold on while I get your breakfast." Beastboy said as he ran off to the kitchen.

"How do you feel?" Cyborg asked

"Like a steamtruck rolled over me. Guys I want to apologize for what I did to you. I hope the League isn't to mad at me." Robin said

"No there not mad they understood. And it wasn't you who attacked us it was Dark Robin." Raven ashuered him

"He's a part of me Raven. I just have to accept that. Did Batman leave anything for me?"

Raven handed him a number. He regonized it as Dr. Leslie Tompkains number. A trusted friend. He'd have to make an appointment with her.

Beastboy came in with a tofu breakfest. Cyborg and Raven went over to help him set it up. Starfire propped Robin up so he could eat. "Everything okay?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry."

"Your sorry?! I fought you, attacked you, and captured you. I made you steal and endangered your very life what could you possibly be sorry about?" He demanded.

"When Dark Robin had taken over I douted you. I'm sorry because I shouldn't doubt my bestfriend." Starfire told

"Starfire I've had this problem for a long time and I ignored it. No more I'm going to get the help I need. When everany of us have a problem were going to talk about. Now I'm starved I want some tofu." Robin told her.


	11. Finale

Finale

Robin sat on the roof watching the sun rise. It was two weeks since the incident with Slade. His ribs had healed and he still had to walk with crutches. He had set up regular appointments with Dr. Tompkins for every Tuesday and Thursday at 5:00-5:30. Raven had been teaching him medition to help. Beastboy was feeding him tofu to get his streanth up while Cyborg made sure he took his pills. Finally Starfire listen to him and made sure he kept his journel.

"You enjoying the sunrise?" Robin mentally asked

"Yeah thanks for letting me see it. See we can work together." Said Dark Robin content. Everything was normal.

Hey Readers Kaliann here, I did some research and here's what I found out about Socitive Idenity Disorder also known as Multiple Personality Disorder. Socitive Identiy Disorder affects 1 in 5000 Americans each year and more women get it then men. Although the cause is unknown doctors suspect genetics or sever childhood trama can cause it. Symptoms include two or more personalitys, blackouts, memory loss, and having trouble relating to socity in general. Although there is no known cure pschycotherpy and medication can treat the condition. If you know someone with these symptoms contact a pschyctrist to properly diognose. Don't encouarge stigma for mental illness fight it. Thanks.

P.S. If you want to read more about Dark Robin he will soon be appearing in my other story and some more Teen Titans storys. So see you later.


End file.
